New beginning
by Hiarashi
Summary: Everyone is picking up the pieces and resuming to normal life after what happened with Alv and Dverger. Who knows what life will feed them next...Eclair/Un-oh, possibly more. that's right Eclair/Un-oh; so take it and smoke it!
1. Fresh Start

A/N: takes place after ep. 24 of Kiddy Grade (oh and in nooo way involves Kiddy Grade 2, that series is dead to me as far as I'm concerned...)

Now...ONWARD!

* * *

"You're joking...right?"

"ECLAIR!"

The brunette pulled her head back with a repulsed look on her face.

"I'm sorry...it's just that..."

"That what?"

"It looks like something some upper class housewife would be wearing...don't you have anything else?"

the younger team member sighed heavily. "Eclair, you asked if you could borrow something of mine for the show; the least you could do is accept what i gave you."

"I'm sorry Lumiere it's just that...frills really don't look good on me."

"ALL elegant ladies wear things like this!"

"Well...it just isn't me."

She reached over and snatched up one of her own formal dress. She quickly slipped it over her head and slid her arms through while a fuming Lumiere watched. she grabbed an ornamented clip off of her dresser and clipped it on a part of hair on the right side.

"There! Ta da!"

Lumiere let out a deep breath. "Honestly Eclair, if you were planning to wear something of your own; you should have said so from the beginning."

"Yeah well, I wanted to see if you had anything good first. Now come on, let's go!"

Lumiere shook her head as she watched the retreating girls' back. "You're so silly sometimes, it's not like my wardrobe would've changed between the last few times you looked..."

"did you say something, Lumiere?"

"Huh? No nothing."

Eclair switched her gaze up toward the night sky as they made their way outside. "I have feeling tonight's gonna be a great night."

Lumiere followed her gaze. "Hmm, i think i agree with you. Perfect for the opera house."

Eclair cringed at that. "Tell me again, why I agreed to go with you."

"Simple, because the last day we had off, I went to a place you liked. We agreed to take turns picking places, remember?"

Eclair sighed heavily. "Right, right..."

***

"Man! This is so boring! I don't see why we have to get stuck with the night shift anyways!"

Un-oh turned around away from the monitor to face his more stoic partner who stood in the corner.

"It can't be helped. Was it not you who said you wanted a shift after dark?"

The emerald-haired ES member shook his head slowly. "Yeah...but that was cuz i thought it'd be more excited. I didn't think I'd be sitting here with nothing to do..."

"The shift changes in two more hours."

"I know that, but it kinda seems like light-years away..."

When he realized his older partner had nothing more to say to him, he broke the silence with a loud sigh. "Well, guess it can't be helped. Hey, you think they'd mind of one of us when out to get something to eat?"

"You are not suppose to leave your post at any cost."

"Alright, alright, forget I asked..."

A-ou headed toward the door.

"wha...Wait, where're you going?"

"To get something to eat. Is that not what you wanted?"

Un-oh blinked then smiled. "Hurry it up, okay? I don't think I can deal with this boring job long by myself.

***

"Come ON, Cesario!"

The little pink-haired girl tried her hardest to pry her older partner from the vehicle; pulling his hand with all her strength.

"You....promised....to go...to...ugh...this Italian...ngh...restaurant with me...Ahh!"

She landed on her bottom on the sidewalk. Looking down at her scabbed palms that caught her own weight. She stood up and rubbed her bruised behind.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark."

The slam of a car door broke her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Cesario! Open up!"

She banged on the window as she saw him sitting in there staring straight ahead.

"Ugh! You can be such a jerk sometimes! Cesario!"

He turned her direction startling her. She then saw the black sun-visor glass slowly rising to cover him from view. After that she heard a click of the door locking.

"What? Cesario! Come on, this isn't fair!"

She banged on the window once more.

"Come on, I know you can hear me...FINE! We'll have Chinese! Just open the door, okay?"

The window visor came down and with a click Cesario opened the door and scooted a bit to make room for his partner.

"Jeez! You and Chinese! I swear..."

She stopped in mid-sentence as she noticed two figures coming out of the opera house next door...two recognizable figures.

"Clairy! Lumy! Is that you? Hey!"

She waved in their direction which the two girls seemed to be engaged to what looked like a slight bicker.

"Uh oh...looks like Clairy isn't too happy about going to the Opera house with Lumy..."

She switched her gaze toward Cesario, casting him an angry glare.

"But at least she put up with it...unlike SOME people I know!"

Cesario upturned his nose a shrugged, earning a grunt from his younger partner.

"Ugh! You're such a pain in the neck sometimes!"

* * *

A/N: pardon me if the spelling is crap. That's never been my forte. But anyways, reviews please! ^^


	2. The mission

AN: Chapter 2 (hopefully people are reading this...or will be reading this...)

* * *

Lumiere made her way out of the opera-house in a hasty fashion; nose turned up toward the sky in a proud-like manner. Eclair raced after her in her best attempts to catch up while stumbling over her high heels.

"Come on Lumiere, I didn't mean it, I've just been very overly exerted with work lately."

Lumiere spun on heel to face her partner.

"Really? As I recall we work the same shift, same hours, and nothing too overly exerting could have made you do what you did."

Eclair bit her lip and cast her gaze up at the sky; all while scratching her head. "Was it really that bad...?"

Lumiere scoffed. "Hmph! You were snoring like an elderly man Eclair! Extremely inelegant and unladylike!"

"Come on, I'm sorry. Can we just forget the whole thing!"

"Eclair!"

Noticing the frown on her younger partner's face, Eclair softened her gaze a slight to an empathetic look.

"You embarrassed me back there...I might never be able to show my face again..."

"Lumiere I....I'm sorry...but that's all i can really say. What else do you want from me?"

Lumiere's red eyes met Eclair's blue ones. She sighed, realizing her partner WAS truly sorry.

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped. I forgive you Eclair."

"Really???" Eclair's eyes lit up. "Oh Lumiere thank you!"

She flung her arms around the younger girl, causing her to blush from the abrupt act. Lumiere cleared her throat despite the awkward situation.

"Ahem, a lady really should be more elegant."

"Hey! Clairy! Lumy!"

Both girls spun around to the child whose voice was carrying their direction. A young familar Pink-haired girl was making her way towards them. It was Eclair whom first called out.

"Hey Viola, what brings you here?"

The girl stopped in front of them and bent over to catch her breath. "We were going next door to the Italian restaurant to eat when I saw you two."

Eclair wrinkled her brow a bit. "We? Is Cesario with you?"

"Huh?...oh..." She spun around and cast a quick glance toward a parked vehicle. "He was...but he's still mad cuz he wanted Chinese. He even tried locking me out of the car! Can you believe him?"

Both girls chuckled earning an upset look from the pink-haired ES member. "It's not funny guys, I really thought he wouldn't let me back in!"

Eclair smiled brightly. "You two never change."

All of them began to laugh at this when the laughter broke due to a small beeping sound coming from Eclair's earring. Eclair closed her eyes and sighed turning to face Lumiere.

"Looks like our break is over..."

"Indeed."

Eclair switched her attention to her earring preparing to receive a message.

"Eclair here...hmm?...Okay...okay...right away chief!"

After her brief conversation, she turned her attention to Viola. "Sorry Viola, we gotta go. Catch you later okay?"

"Awwww, I was hoping you guys could come with us, but I guess being a top class makes you always busy, huh?"

"Heh, I guess you could say that."

Lumiere leaned forward toward her partner. "Less talk Eclair, we best get going."

"Huh, oh, right. Later Viola!"

"Later guys!"

***

"You wanted to see us chief?"

Eclipse looked up from her desk to face the spunky brunette and her more reserved partner whom had just entered the room.

"Yes I did...There's been an issue regarded planet Parthenia...."

Lumiere frowned. "Parthenia? I've never heard of such a place..."

Eclair wrinkled her brow. "Yeah...me neither."

Eclipse fold her hands beneath her chin. "It's no surprise neither of you have...It's still considered uncharted."

Eclair looked up. "Uncharted? You mean like, no one lives there?"

Eclipse smirked. "Precisely. It's still being thoroughly explored. However many scientists and explorers seem to think it has potential to become an excellent planet for people to live. It seems it has plenty of natural resources...much like another earth one would say."

At this, Lumiere piped up. "Pardon me, chief Eclipse; but what exactly does this have to do with us?"

Again a smile formed on the blonde woman's lips. "Excellent question, Lumiere. I need the two of you to make your way to that planet with haste."

Eclair widened her eyes. "You mean, WE'RE gonna go exploring it?"

The chief shook her head. "Not exactly, more like searching..."

"Searching?"

"Right Eclair, you see...all the explorers and scientists thus far that have ventured to this planet have disappeared. No contact no nothing. It seems every time someone either goes to check the planet out or even to send a search team to recollect the previously missing party; they are never seen again..."

Both girls' expression changed to dark as the Chief continued her words.

"This leaves only the suggestion that someone or SOMETHING is causing the disappearances. And whoever this person or thing is resides somewhere on that planet..."

Silence filled the room as everyone's thoughts began to wander. After a moment, Eclair spoke.

"When should we leave, chief?"

"Whenever you two are ready, although, I recommend you go as soon as possible...preferably right after you are fully-stocked."

"So what do you say Lumiere? Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are Eclair."

"Wait, girls, before you leave..."

She held out a small remote device which slightly resembled a worn gps...

"This was a locating device that was presumably found in the area where all the disappearances had been occurring...it should help you locate any possible survivors."

Eclair looked down at the worn object. "I hope it still works..."

Lumiere held out her hand. "Even if it doesn't, I can get something as small as that up and working in no time as well as recover any lost data."

Realization struck Eclair as she looked up back at the chief. "Wait, didn't you say that no one had returned from the planet? How did you get a hold of this?"

Eclipse closed her eyes slowly then opened them up to face Eclair directly. "I failed to mention one...however, he is in no condition to speak for he has been declared 'insane' since this incident. If you want, you're welcome to try to visit him and question him in the current hospital they are keeping him...though security is very tight and I don't know how much he'll tell you..."

"We might try it anyway...thanks chief."

"Good luck gir..."

She was cut off by a knock at the door followed by it creaking open and a mousy looking girl peering in.

"Vendredi? What is it?"

Pardon me chief, but I retrieved the two members like you asked me to.

Confusion crossed Eclipse's face followed briefly by realization. "Oh...yes, I forgot...send them in."

She switched her gaze back to Eclair and Lumiere. "Apparently I booked another team to go on this mission with you...I almost forgot, however, locating is their specialty so it shouldn't be too much of problem."

Eclair's face crossed in confusion as Lumiere whispered softly in her direction. "Locating...Eclair, the only two people I can think of with eyes and ears good enough to locate are..."

"Heeey Chief, sorry we're late. I heard you talking to someone else down the hall; we didn't interrupt anything did...?"

His voice trailed off as he froze halfway across the room, eyes piercing straight toward the brunette a few feet from him.

"Eclair...It's been a while..."

She breathed in deeply, her breath hitching and the sound of his icy voice which she returned with her own chilling vocal. "Hello...Un-oh..."

The fog of tension felt so thick one could say you could cut it with a butter knife. Eclipse narrowed her eyes as she noticed the two shooting daggers in eachother's directions. She decided she'd best put an end to the tension, as the chief, it was her job to keep them in line.

"Ahem, understand that regardless of any sort of past rivalry; it is imperative that you four work together as a team. Not just for your own sanity's sake but for the sake of any survivors that may still be clingy to life on planet Parthenia."

Eclair cast her gaze away from Un-oh, whom still glared in her direction. Her thoughts began to drift. "As if...I would love to try to get this done. But...if I know Un-oh, he's not gonna cooperate as easily..."

Eclipse, seeing the tension flow off of Eclair and figuring after that speech she had won her over turned her attention to the young male ES member.

"Do not forget that this a mission ordered by me, chances are you won't find a better paying job that fall specifically into your expertise."

She smirked silently as she saw Un-oh's expression soften a bit. 'Good...' She thought 'Perhaps this won't be as hard for them to put aside their differences and work together after all...'

* * *

AN: I think that was a pretty well-informed chapter....reviews please!


	3. Preparations

AN: I must love this story a lot cuz I usually don't update this fast! XD

* * *

"Of ALL the teams we had to work with! It just had to be his!"

Lumiere cleared her throat nervously as she watched her partner fuming out of the corner of her eye.

"Speaking of which, we're suppose to meet them after we make preparations outside the front of GOTT headquarters."

Eclair sighed. "Yeah yeah...I know...I just wish that...why couldn't it be Viola and Cesario, or Tweedledee and Tweedledum...heck, even Armblast would've been more tolerable..."

"You and I both know that none of them would have been any more useful with their abilities on this mission. That's why the chief picked those two, they're the only ones with the quickest and greatest chance to locate the survivors."

"Yeah...you're right...." She took another look around the interior of the ship. "Well, you think maybe that's it? We don't really need anything else do we? Come to think of it..."

She turned toward her younger partner. "Are we taking separate ships? I mean, it'd probably make it easier to carry more supplies if we do..."

'And I'd be able to be separate from Un-oh for a while as well...' She thought inwardly.

"Actually, they're riding with us."

"What?"

"I thought it'd be more convenient that way. That's why we're the ones stocking on supplies. Not to mention, we don't really know WHAT we're up against. If we took two spacecrafts versus just one...we'd probably easily be noticed."

"But...but...ohhh!"

she stomped her foot like a child in defeat, realizing there was no point in fighting. Lumiere raised a brow.

"I fail to see why it should matter. It isn't like they're our enemies anymore. We ARE on the same team."

"It's not that...it's just that...we don't exactly see eye-to-eye..."

Lumiere smiled "More like ear-to-ear due to who you're referring to."

"Lumiere! That was awful!"

Lumiere chuckled softly. "I understand, you two don't have any chemistry. It's understandable due to you both share such similar personalities."

Eclair's face reddened at this. "That's not true, I'm NOTHING like Un-oh!"

She chuckled again. "Well, on the bright side most people with similar personalities tend to be attracted to one another. Perhaps, you two will learn to get along after a while."

"I said I'M NOTHING LIKE UN-OH! There's no way I would even consider..."

"Would you rather me agree with you and go with the saying 'opposites attract?' "

Eclair jolted back and she froze at a loss for words. Lumiere laughed. "I'm sorry Eclair, I just really do think that you two could become close friends if you tried."

Eclair closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not me that's really the problem..."

***

Un-oh looked up at the two figures approaching him and his partner.

"Well...about time. You guys ready to go or what?"

Eclair gave a small 'humph' and folded her arms and turned away while Lumiere gave a nervous smile. "Yes, we're prepared."

Un-oh completely ignoring Eclair's existence, focused his attention on Lumiere due to she had been the one to give him a response. "I heard from the chief there's suppose to be a survivor somewhere here in town? Did we all wanna go and interrogate him or should we call for another 'split and rendezvous?' "

Lumiere cleared her throat. "I was thinking we'd check in with you first but perhaps it isn't necessary for all of us to go."

Un-oh stared for a moment at her in thought..."Yeah, you're probably right, what with the condition the guy's in; it'll probably just intimidate him huh?" He turned to his partner. "Well A-oh, what do you think?"

"I think it would be wise for you not to go."

Un-oh blinked in surprised and narrowed his brow. "Whaddya mean?"

"Knowing you, you probably won't be sensitive to this man's feelings."

"He's right." Lumiere pipped up. "This man's obviously gone through much trauma which is why he's in an institution right at this moment. He won't open up to anyone who feels the need to pressure for information..."

Eclair placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "So it's settled, you two stay behind while Lumiere and I go!"

"No Eclair...I'll accompany A-oh. You take Un-oh and head back to Donnerschlag until we return."

Eclair felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. "Wha...whawhawhaWHAT? But......why? I don't understand."

Lumiere ignored her and turned toward A-oh. "Is this alright with you?"

"It is fine. I feel it is the best solution."

Eclair narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Don't ignore me Lumiere!"

Un-oh mirrored with his own anger voice. "Wait a second! Don't I get a say in this? You honestly don't expect me to just happily AGREE with this do you? A-oh?"

Both ignored them and proceed to walk off together as if in their own world. Eclair gave a loud 'ugh' sound.

"Fine! Go ahead Lumiere! See if I care! Come on Un-oh."

Un-oh recoiled at this. "Don't you dare order me around Eclair! I don't have to follow you."

She raised a brow at him. "You got somewhere else to go?"

When he didn't respond she began to march off. He looked up in her direction in surprise.

"Where the hell are you going?"

She spun around with a smile. "To interrogate of course...care to join me? We gotta be quick if we wanna get there before them."

He stared at her for a moment, then a small smile slowly made it's way upon his face. "Don't slow me down, Eclair."

"Hmph! Same goes to you!" Both made a race off in the direction toward the hospital ward, smiles both upon their faces.

***

(Inside Donnerschlag)

"Do you think this was for the best?"

Lumiere turned her gaze toward the older man. "I'm sure if I know Eclair she's going to want to interrogate no matter what I say. And I'm sure you know Un-oh would want to do the same thing."

"That is true."

Lumiere took a sip of her glass of grape juice. "This is for the best. It'll give them a chance to work together. They're going to need to cooperate if we expect to survive on planet Parthenia...or even make it there for that matter."

A-oh was silent for a moment in thought. "Yes, you are right."

* * *

AN: k, that's probably enough for now. I should wait for the reviews! (Like I said, please review, it motivates me! XP )


	4. The hospital

an: k, here's chapter four. I really wish I was getting more review for this. I really think it's one of my best!

* * *

Éclair held her breath as she came up to the Hospital secretary window, Un-oh close on her heels. She approached a young woman who looked about as old as she (or, what Éclair appeared to be…). The woman looked very overly interested with the task of filing her nails. Éclair approached her and cleared her throat loudly. The woman glanced up over her spectacles and, setting the filer down, and… tossing her blonde hair; folded her hands and casted a semi-interested gaze upon the brunette.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm here to visit a patient."

She flipped her chair toward her computer to her right and began to type. "Name?"

"Oh! I'm Éclair and this is…"

She looked up from her screen. "I MEANT the patient!"

"Oh! Haha! Right…." She felt her face flush a bit from embarrassment and lowered her brow in anger when she heard Un-oh snicker a bit behind her.

_Un-oh, I will get you back for that, I swear!_

"Ma'am?"

"Oh sorry again…it's Lemons, Edward Lemons."

She couldn't see the woman's expression but she very faintly heard the woman stop typing and draw in a deep breath. She stood up abruptly, her face solemn and serious.

"Excuse me for a moment. I have to just go verify this with my boss. Please wait here."

She saw her turn the corner and heard a door close. She could vaguely make out the woman's voice in the other room; however, she could not catch a THING that was being said. If only she could hear….

_Wait! Hear! That's it!_

She turned to Un-oh whom had his arms folded and eyes tightly closed. She bit her bottom lip softly. Obviously Un-oh had been waaaay ahead of her on this one. She cleared her throat softly.

"Can you hear anything Un-oh?"

He opened one eye and shushed her and closed it just as quick all while still keep his same posture. She studied him very closely. Come to think of it, she really had never stood this close to him before….well, perhaps when the two were engaged in combat, but that really didn't count…her eyes traveled to his pointed ears. There was some strange part of her that wanted to reach out and touch them. She took a step backward and held the urge as far back as she could. Like hell, she'd want to touch Un-oh anyhow…

His eyes suddenly flew open, startling her a bit.

"Hey! Give warning next time you're gonna do that!"

"She's coming back Éclair."

Éclair's face switched from shocked to serious as she turned back around just in time for the lady to come around the corner and greet them with her dull look plastered upon her face.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Lemons isn't accepting any visitors right now."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"I'm not _kidding _Ma'am. Due to confidential issues, Dr. Lemons is not nor anytime soon allowed to speak with anyone. I'm sorry."

Éclair slammed her fist on the table, startling both Un-oh and the lady. "I won't accept that! I need to speak with him! People's lives are at stake!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but rules are rules."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID RULES! I **NEED **to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Ma'am I'm sorry, you cannot. Now, if you do not have any other specific reason for lingering, I have work to do before I clock-out for the day."

"Like what? Filing your nails? You people just don't get it! This is an emergency! You HAVE to let me speak with Edward Lemons! Please! I beg you!"

"Ma'am, if you would please leave now, I won't have to resort to calling security."

"Go ahead! Call them! Maybe they'll understand what it means to have lives at stake!"

The woman started to reach for the phone when Un-oh stepped up.

"Ahem, hey, sorry to be such a bother." He reached over and grabbed Éclair by the wrist firmly. "Listen, we'll be leaving now so there's really no need to get the police involved. Well, thanks anyways for your help. Bye!"

He yanked at Éclair whom gave a surprising yelp. "What? NO! Un-oh!"

He pulled her aside around the corner in which she easily released herself from his grasp.

"What's the matter with you? We have to interrogate Edward Lemons no matter what! Why did you drag me off like that?"

"You're forgetting Éclair, we are GOTT members still. Imagine what it'll look like if we had the police dragged over here and were put to arrest for starting a riot? Now, heh, if that don't earn an expel from the GOTT, I don't know what will."

She cast her gaze down at her feet. "I'm sorry…but I just know that if we talk to him, we'll find some answers. I can feel it."

"We'll talk to him Éclair, don't worry. Even if we got nothin', I'm sure the other two did alright..."

She sighed. "I sure hope so..."

* * *

an: ugh, I can't believe how short this chapter is...I couldn't help it. I started to doze due to it being sooooo late. I hope the next is longer. Also, funfact, Dr. Lemons was the name on an OLD OLD OLLLLD grave that sits out in the country where my uncle lives. No one really knows what exactly is buried there and how the grave came to be but it says: Dr. Lemons. Just thought I'd share XD


	5. Second Chance

an: I know nobody is probably reading this; but I'm enjoying writing it due to so much lack of everything out there that is Kiddy Grade. So I'll continue, hopefully someone will come along and review it... D:

* * *

"So now what?"

Un-oh turned toward Éclair expectantly as the pair made their way toward the hospital exit doors. Éclair kept her poker face on and continued to look straight ahead.

"I thought you didn't want me ordering you around?" She said matter of factly.

Un-oh scoffed and turned away. "Heh, did I say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Yeah, well, this is different. I'm not asking for any directional guidance or anything; I'm asking for your opinion is all."

At this, she stopped in her tracks and turn to face him. "Really...? So my opinion matters to you now?"

He glared at her. "We're on a team, aren't we? I guess I gotta give you SOME sort of respect, regardless of what I personally think."

She placed her hands on her hips and returned his glare with one of her own. "Was that one of Chief Eclipse's orders to you as well?"

He crossed his arms and smirked at this. "You catch on quick, don'tcha Éclair? Guess that's why they refer to you as a 'legendary' G-Class, huh?"

"UN-OH!!!"

She made an attempt to come at him when a shout stopped them both in their movements. The both turned to see a young man in doctor's coat, around his late twenties, rushing toward them. He stopped in front of them and hunched over to catch his breath; panting hard he held up one hand as for them to wait for him to speak. After a few moments, he stood up and...adjusted his glasses while clearing his throat, he spoke.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I heard you were here to visit an Edward J. Lemons, is this correct?"

They both cast quick glances toward each other and then back to the young doctor. It was Éclair who spoke.

"Actually, yes, we were...although, we heard he wasn't accepting visitors..." She frowned at these last words.

The doctor smiled. "I'm sure the nurse at the counter told you that. However, I can easily get you in to see him if you indeed require a visit. I can tell you two are some sort of government officials, and if that's the case; there should be no reason that you can't."

Éclair beamed at this. "REALLY? Oh thank you so much Dr....?"

"Lefont. Dr. Samuel Lefont, at your service." He extended his hand toward Éclair who shook it firmly. "I'd like to be of help in any way I can toward your investigation. You see, I'm one of the main doctors' helpers toward the caretaking of this man. So naturally, I know a lot behind his case."

Éclair smiled once more. "That's terrific. We could really use all the help we can get. I'm Éclair by the way, and this is my..."

She paused at this. 'What was Un-oh to her? God forbid she was going to say PARTNER!' How could she introduce him?' She didn't have to ponder long because Un-oh smiled and extended his own hand toward the man to shake.

"Un-oh. We're both on the same case."

Éclair felt like she wanted to punch herself hard in the gut. 'Duh! On the same case! She coulda thought of that one...' She pasted on a fake smile regardless of her thoughts screaming at her. "Yes, that's right, we both are on the Lemons' case."

"Great! You two, follow me!"

***

"It says here that Dr. Edward Lemons had nine other co-workers with him explorering the area. Four of them were scientists, three were trained government officials, one of the three being a trainee, and the last two were family of the scientists."

Lumiere looked up and stole a glance and A-oh, who in turn closed his eyes and nodded. "Apparently there were also 2 government trained dogs with them as well. After the disappearance, there were 15 distress calls. One of which was dated as early as a few days ago. I have to wonder why it took this long to notify us ever since the distress signals started..."

"Perhaps they didn't want to get us involved until it became serious."

Lumiere sighed at this. "Yes, I suppose you could be right. Although, since it has been at least two months since the disappearance, I don't know how much we'll find..."

She trailed off and stole another look at A-oh, whose eyes still remained closed. She sighed again, usually a response like that would earn her an abrupt disagreement from her partner. Éclair never liked anyone to be pessimistic about anything. She would always be hopeful about any situation. It was one of the traits Lumiere envied about her. A-oh on the other hand, it was hard to tell WHAT he was thinking. She wondered how someone whom had as big of a mouth as Un-oh got along so well with him..."

"How do you think they are doing?" A-oh startled her out of her thoughts and turned to look at her. She smiled. Even someone as stoic as A-oh was a tad bit curious about what Éclair and Un-oh's relationship status was at.

"I'm sure they're fine." She reached down and poured herself another glass of grape juice. She held the bottle and a second glass toward A-oh. "Would you like some?"

He reached out and retrieved the bottle and glass from her. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you."

***

Éclair quickly dodged out of the way as a young man went running past her, wearing nothing but a patient's gown and having his arms spread out like he was flying. He made an imitation airplane noise as he sped past. She was so startled she wound up bumping into Un-oh who she took to notice was just as avoiding about it; walking extremely close to her. However, instead of snapping at her to keep her own personal space he just looked to her and smiled.

"Well...at least we know we're in the right place, huh?"

She frowned at this and turned away. This caused Un-oh to frown as well.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood Éclair, jeez..."

"I know you are, but......this, this really isn't a situation to be joking about..."

Truth be told, she was nervous. She had taken a quick glance at the papers the Chief had handed Lumiere and seeing EXACTLY the type of person she was dealing with it made her nervous. She had been able to recall a lot of her past lives and she remembered a time where everyone around her thought she was crazy and spent over half of that life, locked up screaming in her room, trying to tell people what she had witnessed and saw. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, shivering at those memories. She wanted to go back and forget, it was almost every time she would remember it would mean one step closer to dying and being reborn again...what if while visiting this planet it was possible that she would be....

She drew in a sharp breath, her face paling a bit at this...she was startled when she felt a light tap on her arm. She turned toward Un-oh, whom had a smile on his face.

"No one's gonna die, Éclair. Not with me around, I can promise you that."

She was shocked by his attempt to comfort her. It wasn't Un-oh's style at all. She must have really been showing her worry. She smiled back at him. "Thanks…Un-oh…"

Their moment was short-lived when the doctor whom had been a few feet ahead leading the way stopped. "Here it is! Room 412, this is Edward's room. It's padded and he's bound down so there shouldn't be much of problem…"

"Bound down…?" Éclair repeated in a monotone-like manner.

Un-oh turned to face the doctor. "So he's that dangerous, huh?"

The doctor drew in a deep breath. "I guess you could say that…"

Éclair bit her bottom lip nervously. She didn't like this more and more. She originally came thinking it would be more exciting but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to be here at all…

Un-oh turned to face her. "Éclair…you don't have to go in if you don't want to. I can handle it just fine, you know?"

She put her game face back on and turned to him. "No, I want to do this. We'll both go in, okay?"

He shrugged and turn toward the door. "I offered…"

Placing his hand on the knob and ready to turn, he cast his gaze back toward the doctor expectantly. Éclair, noticing this, did the same. It was she who spoke. "Aren't you suppose to go in and supervise us?"

The doctor smiled nervously and held up his hands in defense. "Oh! Nonononono, you two are trained government officials. I don't want to get in the way of your business. I'll be out here though in case he starts to act up on you."

The both cast suspicious and curious gazes amongst each other at this, but Un-oh just shrugged in her direction who nodded in response. He opened the door and both stepped in, closing the door behind them and turning to face what lay ahead in room 412.

* * *

an: please please PLEASE REVIEW! If you are reading this I'd really appreciate some sort of feedback. :D


	6. Dr Lemons

an: okay this chapter hasn't been edited carefully yet, so forgive me for some errors. I'll probably come back and re-read it because after a few days, it'll be easier to catch any errors.

* * *

"Schizophrenia…I guess it's no surprise they would peg that on him after all he's said."

A-oh turned to look at her with slight curiosity. "What exactly did he claim he saw?"

Lumiere turned to face his gaze. "Apparently he saw figures that looked like men that were not….these figures who he claimed seemed half human and half animal ate his partners alive…."

A-oh let out a deep breath and turned away and resumed back to the position of closing his eyes. Lumiere let out her own sigh and turned away from him as well.

"Indeed, the idea of cannibalism died out long ago. I won't rule out any possibilities contained on an uncharted planet though…However, I'm sure to any average person, the idea would sound absolutely ludicrous."

She sighed again, and flipped through the papers Chief Eclipse had handed her. She stopped when reaching a point that peaked her curiosity. It was the page of the picture files, with all the faces of the missing people. She raised a brow as she read the descriptions once more; stopping when she reached the names of the two people who were considered 'family' to the scientists. One was a young woman in her mid-thirties. She had on the brightest smile and looked surprisingly young for her age. Another was a grouchy looking man, whom fell around the same age as she. What really caught Lumiere's interest were their relationships to the scientists. The woman was claimed to be the fiancee to Henry Gares, one of the scientists. The man however, claimed to be the woman's ex-husband as well as best friend to Gares. She shook her head out of any suspicious thoughts. This wasn't a soap opera; this was a case like any other. She had to handle it in the most adult-like manner. She looked up from the papers and closed her eyes tightly then opened them again.

"It looks like this will be more complicated than we though…"

***

"Hello…Dr. Lemons…? I'm Éclair, and this is my partner Un-oh. We're here to ask you a few questions."

She approached his back cautiously, which he was sitting, strapped down, and facing the barred-up window. She received an upset look from Un-oh, which she knew was due to her referring to him as her 'partner.' But she really didn't feel up to the mood to correct herself, they both knew who their real partners were; and that was enough for her for now. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the man before her shift a bit.

"I can't talk to you."

She raised a brow. "I understand that you're probably very distraught after all that's happened; but we really could use your help for…"

"NO! I can't talk to you! I can't see you!"

"Oh!"

She quickly made her way to the front of the man. He looked very pale and frail-like. His eyes were dull and showed no life. He had dark circles around them as well and a red scar upon the right side of his jaw. She figured he probably gave it to himself while struggling when being bound down. He looked up at her slowly, the lifeless eyes gazing right through her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, it was rude of me. I should have come in front of you to talk…"

"What's your name?"

"Éclair, I'm Éclair. We really need to talk to you about…"

"You have a partner with you?"

"Uh…."

She looked over to Un-oh whom recoiled at this. Hesitantly, he walked over to the other side of the man. "That'd be me, I'm Un-oh." He cleared his throat and continued. "Look, we really could use your story about…"

"So young…yet already throwing your lives away to the government…I was like that too…"

They both put on expressions of confusion mixed with some pitiful distraughtfulness. Éclair bit her lip and took over for Un-oh.

"Listen, we really need your help. It's possible that some of your co-workers survived on this planet and maybe they are still…"

He yelled something incoherent at her; which cut her off and startled her. Both she and Un-oh took a few steps back as the man's eyes switched from dull to wild in a matter of seconds.

"NO! NO, NO ONE'S ALIVE! NO ONE!"

She shook her head and looked him in the eye. "You don't know that, there could still be some survivors that…"

"NO! You're wrong! NO! I saw them! I saw them eat them! They're dead! All of them are dead!"

"That can't be true, we received distress signals a few days ago, so it's possible that…"

"NO! They're not the ones that are sending the signals!" He leaned closer to her, breathing his breath upon her heavily. "It's _them_…they are the ones sending the signals…_them…_not them…_them…_"

He sat back up and returned to his calm gaze once more and continued to stare ahead out the window. Éclair was looking at the man in pity while Un-oh had on a look that more would mirror that of any average person whom just heard an insane person freak out. Éclair cleared her throat and continued to speak.

"I'm sorry you think that…but we are sure these were real distress signals…if you could just tell us what happened on your last few moments on the planet, we could…"

He turned to her wildly again. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HERE! YOU DON'T GET THAT THAT PLACE IS HELL! IT IS HELL! HELL HELL HELL!"

"Edward, please…." She began to plead with him. "There are lives at stake, we need to know…"

"NO! No one is alive! NO ONE!"

"You don't know that! You…"

"Derlend, Young, Gares, Agas, they're all gone!!"

"Edward, please, I beg you, what happened right before you escaped…?"

He stopped his ranting and looked at her in the eye. She held her breath and felt his intense gaze shrink her a bit.

"Don't go..." he whispered. "Don't go Éclair…they'll kill you. They called for you. They're hunger and they want you…"

Éclair's face paled and she felt the air leave her. Un-oh stepped up at this. "Oh-kay, I think that's enough from Dr. Crazy here…come on Éclair, let's leave."

He proceeded toward the door but just as Éclair was ready to move; the man's left hand broke free, grabbing her by the hem of her dress.

"NO ÉCLAIR! NOOO! THEY'LL KILL YOU! THEY'LL KILL YOU AND…"

"Please!" She gasped, "You have to let go of me! Edward…"

"NO! NO I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE! I WON'T LET THEM HAVE YOU! THEY CAN'T HAVE ANYONE ANYMORE! NOT YOU, NOT ANYONE!"

Un-oh made his way over there and swatted the man's hand away from her. "Jeez, we better send in the doctor; sounds like someone needs their noon meds or somethin'…"

Both him and Éclair made their way out and opened the door to face the young doctor once more, only this time he had a nurse with him. He smiled at them, despite the sounds of Lemon's screaming in the background. "So sorry about that, he gets worked up around visitors which is probably why the desk nurse was told not to allow anyone to visit. Karen here is here to help me get him his medication, so all is well."

Un-oh smiled. "That's great, cuz he sounds like he really needs it."

Éclair reached over and grabbed Un-oh by the wrist and turned to the doctor. "Sorry to be so abrupt, but we have to go."

"Oh? I thought you wanted to see some of his records?"

She shook her head, trying hard to keep her composure. "No, sorry, we should be leaving."

"Oh…alright. Good day to you then."

She nodded and dragged a protesting Un-oh with her over to the elevator. Once inside, Un-oh turned to face her. "Okay, what's the deal, Éclair? First you're keen as ever to do this, now you just can't wait to get out? I'm not getting it."

"Something's wrong…"

"Say what?"

She shook her head. "No, something felt wrong. Them, and _them, _I don't understand but I felt that something was missing."

Un-oh tilted his head in confusion. "Okay, now you're sounding as crazy as that Lemon's guy…."

She turned toward him quickly, startling him. "You didn't think it seemed odd at all?"

"Huh? Well of course I did. The guy's crazy. It would be odd for anything he said NOT to sound wrong…"

"That's just it! It wasn't crazy! HE wasn't crazy! He was traumatized by something that happened! He was trying to warn us of something! It was a cry for help!"

The elevator dinged and opened up. Both of them stepped out and continued walking toward the exit in silence. It wasn't until they were outside, Un-oh spoke up. "He just seemed to be spouting garbage if you ask me…you should know how people can get when they go through that kind of stuff. It's perfectly normal he WOULD be crazy after all of his co-workers disappeared on him."

"But they couldn't have just disappeared! Something had to happen to them for him to end up like this! Something terrible that…"

"Éclair…"

She stopped and looked at his newly acquired serious expression. "If you're saying you actually BELIEVE that guy, then I suggest you and Lumiere drop out right now. This isn't some science-fiction movie. There are no man-eating people on that planet, okay? Cannibalism died out thousands of years ago. There's no way in hell a civilization like that could survive for that long. It's just not possible. It isn't logical either. Whatever happened to those people, it sure as hell wasn't a group of natives eating them alive, okay?"

She dropped her gaze and looked down at her feet with a frown. Un-oh, feeling his words had sunk in, turned away from her and proceeded back toward the direction of which they came. He stopped and turned back around toward the frozen in place, Éclair.

"You coming or what, Éclair?"

She looked up, a distant gaze placed on her face. "Yeah…"

He held up a hand to stop her from following. "Listen, there's something I probably should tell you. Seeing as you haven't dropped out so far, I'm guessing you're in this for the long haul. It's about what I heard back over in the office, as well as, the doctor and nurse whom where talking outside the door when we were visiting Dr. Nutcase."

She frowned at the way he referred to Lemons. Folding her arms, she gave him her attention. "I'm listening…"

"Apparently, we aren't his first visitors. There were other people from different Government organizations who came in took take a statement or two from him. It sounds like all of them had the response we did. It also sounds like those people all disappeared shortly afterward, never heard of again."

"You're kidding."

"My ears don't lie, Éclair."

"Then…that must mean they went to Parthenia as well…maybe they were the ones sending distress signals…"

"Most likely…"

They both stared at each other intently for a moment, until Un-oh broke his gaze and looked away. Éclair felt herself blush and turned away as well. Un-oh cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well…no use hanging around here…we better head back."

"Yeah…"

She cast one last glance back at the hospital, and then turned on heel.

'What were you trying to tell me, Edward Lemons?'

* * *

an: God, I hope it wasn't too bad...Heh, cannibalism. I actually wasn't planning that one...It just sorta came up... XP


End file.
